Meeting Kogan
Meeting Kogan is the 2nd episode of Jake 13. Plot A wicked tornado was going through Jake's town. The tornado was picking up every single person in it's path and either sucking it up or throwing it miles away. Jake and Robert were lying out on their porch, tanning when they heard the whistling of the tornado. 'What the heck is that?' Jake asked Robert. Robert sat up, folded away his sun-glasses and listened for a second. 'It's a tornado!' He cried. 'Do you think I can do anything about it?' Jake asked, pointing to his watch. 'You might be able to evaporate it, does it look like you have any fire aliens in that thing?' Robert asked. Jake scrolled through the watch and stopped upon Swift. 'Y'know, Tip Top can definitely shoot fire, but not enough of it. Swift looks like a dragon... kind of. Maybe he can breathe fire?' He pressed down and the transformation began. His eyes glew a bright green and he began looking extremely evil. His arms and body grew larger and muscular as his body changed colours, becoming a dark blue. As he grew taller his clothes began to rip off of him, then wings grew out of his back, a sword grew from his right hand and horns grew from his head, as well as a sharp tail growing from his butt. 'Swift!' he shouted. He jumped into the air and began flying. 'I will meet you in town!' He called down to his brother, who had already began running. Swift flew towards the town as fast as he could. In town, people were running around and screaming all over the place. Swift landed on his left foot, then followed through with his right foot and began running. As he ran, the whistling grew louder and he could see the tornado, but something was wrong. The tornado had arms made of electricity and grew taller and taller. When Swift got close enough, he lifted off once more and flew around the cloud which was actually an alien's head. Swift nearly pooped himself when he saw it and screamed. The alien saw him and roared. It began spinning faster and sucked Swift into it's vortex of wind. 'It's now or never' Jake said to himself. He took in a deep breathe and tried to breath fire, but there was no result. 'CRAP!' Swift began flapping his wings and flew up through the Thundorian's body, all the way up to it's head. He raised his sword arm, tail and horns, then he charged. The Thundorian cried in pain and it's head detached from it's body. It's cloud head began to lose all life and just floated there, releasing water (raining). The tornado beneath it stopped, dropping hundreds of innocent people. Swift quickly flew down and grabbed as many people as he could, putting them onto the ground gently, then returning to the air to catch more people. 'JAKE! Quick, grab this rope!' Robert called out to him. Swift turned around and saw Robert holding a net with a rope pointed out towards him. Swift grabbed the rope. 'Tie it up to the second floor of that building, then tie this rope up on this side!' Robert instructed. Jake flew off, doing as told, then flew back and repeated his actions. All the people landed on the net, safely. They all began thanking Swift when the Rognitrix on his wing began beeping and flashing red. 'Got to go!' He shouted nervously. He quickly grabbed Robert and began flying off. As he flew off trying to beat the timer, he asked 'hey, Robbie, does this deserve a reward?' Robert rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, I will take you to the carnival' he replied, annoyed. Swift flew up into the air doing loop-de-loops and cheering when the Rognitrix timed out and he began falling with his brother. 'Aaaahhhh!' They screamed as they landed in trees and scrubs, receiving tons of scratches. 'Robbie, Robbie, are you okay?' Jake asked, worryingly. 'You so don't deserve to go to the carnival after this' Robbie said. Then, the two began laughing their butts off. 'Jake, Roberto, how did you two get so injured?' Charlotte asked. 'Oh, we were riding through the town when there was that tornado, debris was flying everywhere' Robert said quickly. 'That tornado! I wonder what triggered it off in our little town? Apparently some monster killed it though?' Nate said. Jake and Robert smiled at eachother. 'Hey, did Robbie mention how he was taking me to the carnival?' Jake asked his parents. Nate and Charlotte both dropped their utencils and choked. 'You are doing something nice for your brother?' They asked. Robert looked down, embarrassed. He looked up and was about to say 'did Jake tell you about that new watch he found?' but then remembered it was his idea to keep it a secret. 'Yeah, I guess I am...' He said, then he finished eating and ran to his room. Jake rested his hands on the table, leaving the Rognitrix in plain sight. 'Hey, sport, where'd you get that watch?' Nate asked. Jake immediately starting stammering, trying to think of an excuse. Robert quickly ran down the stairs. 'Yesterday, I got it for him. You know how I went to the movies with my friends, well after that I checked out a few shops and saw this watch and though Jake would definitely like it' he said for a cover up. 'Are you feeling okay? You bought him a present and you are taking him to the carnival? You must be sick!' Charlotte said. Jake got up and joined Robert, then the two walked up to their bedrooms. As Robbie promised, he took Jake to the carnival. They walked around playing games, watching shows and riding the carnival rides. 'Hey, I'm going to quickly go to the bathroom, you wait here' Robbie told Jake. Jake stood there, waiting, when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a green alien, just sitting there in a cage, all chained up. 'Oh no! That must be an alien in there!' Jake thought. He quickly ran over to the cage and spoke to it. 'You're an alien, right?' He asked it. The alien was startled, it looked as though it was napping. It looked back at Jake, then leaned back and said, 'Whatsitoya?' 'I'm Jake, I found this alien watch that let's me transform, I want to help you.' The alien's eyes lit up. 'I'm Kogan. I'm a Norpholian, I got captured in here and they use me as a sideshow. Please get me out of here!' it begged. 'Don't worry, Kogan. I'm going to get you out, we just have to hide you from my brother because he won't trust you. Hold on a second.' Jake hid in a gap in the walls and activated the Rognitrix. He scrolled through to a hologram of FuzzBall. 'Come on, FuzzBall. I could really use you to smash through the glass.' Jake pressed it down. 'Duuu.....gggg........eerr' he said slowly. 'Da...ng it... Rog...nitri...x... I wanted... Fuzz...Ball... n...ot Du...gg...er!' He said, extremely slowly. He faced the floor and began digging, then a hole appeared beneath Kogan, causing him to fall through. 'Don't... worry... Ko...gan. I ha...ve gre...a...a...a...t speed... under...ground' he said. Then he turned around and tunnelled all the way to his house. He put Kogan into the guest room. 'Mum and dad.... won't... check in... here, don't... move... a... muscle!' With that, Dugger quickly dove back into the ground and dug all the way to the carnival. Robbie was looking around for Jake. 'Roo...bbb.....bb...bbb....eee' Dugger called. Robbie looked at the ground and quickly jumped into the hole. 'Jake! What are you doing as Dugger, is there something wrong? An alien, a robber?' Robbie asked. Dugger shook his head. 'I got... bored... Let's go home' he asked. Robbie put his arms around Dugger's arms and held on tightly as Dugger dug his way all the way home, in a different route, so that Robbie wouldn't notice Dugger hda returned home. He made a hole under Robbie's bed so that it was unoticable. 'Go into the forest and wait on the surface there until you time out, I will convince mum and dad you are in the shower' Robbie told Jake. Dugger quickly dove into the ground, but instead of going to the forest, he reappeared in the spare room. He couldn't find Kogan. 'Ko...gan' he called out. Just then, the Rognitrix flashed red and transformed him back. Jake stood up and began searching. After he gave up, Kogan appeared from the hole in the floor on a hover-board. 'Kogan! Where were you?' Jake shouted in a whisper. 'Sorry, I couldn't leave my board behind. I was born with it, every Norpholian is born with a board' he apologised. 'Just stay in here, I will let you know when you can leave' Jake said. Then, he opened the door quietly and ran to the bathroom. He quickly washed his hair and face and wrapped a towel around himself to help convince his parents he had been in the shower. He walked out to the living room. 'Hey mum, the carnival was great!' 'Oh, well that is... great!' She replied to him. 'Okay you guys, it's getting late. Let's go to bed!' She said. Jake and Robbie began protesting but she forced them into bed. 'Jake! Jake! Wake up!' Robbie cried. 'Mum and dad are asleep, quickly, there's another one of those tornado aliens!' Jake jumped out of bed. 'Who should I use?' Jake asked as he activated the Rognitrix. 'Someone powerful' Robbie answered, rushing Jake. Jake came across a Norpholian image and smiled. He pressed it down and transformed. 'Riff Raff!' he shouted. Robbie shushed Jake. 'Who is that?' Robbie asked, confused. 'Someone powerful' Jake replied. 'Well, he can fly because he came with that hover-board' Robbie said. Jake quickly jumped onto it, then grabbed Robbie and they flew off. In the town, an even bigger Thundorian was terrorising the town. Jake dropped Robbie off of the board. He flew inside the Thundorian, checking if he had sucked up anyone, but it was all clear. Then he flew up to it's face. 'LEAVE MY TOWN ALONE!' he shouted in it's face. He flew right up to it and picked it up. It tried to electrocute him but he flew out of the way. He raised the Thundorian's cloud head higher, then spun it around causing the tornado to disappear, then threw it thousands of miles away. Jake landed just as the Rognitrix timed him out. 'Whoa, I like that alien, the Norpholian!' Robbie said. 'You know Norpholians?' Jake asked. Robbie nodded. 'The baddest species out, my team had to deal with one, he should have been put down, but he got away!' Robbie said. Jake gulped. 'Let's head back home' he said, and he began speed walking. When they walked in the house, everything was gone. 'NO!' Jake shouted. There was a loud creeking noise behind them. Jake and Robbie looked and saw Kogan carrying a flat screen tv. 'You stole everything in our house!' Jake shouted. 'Well no duh, why do you think I went out last night? I paid that Thundorian to keep you busy' Kogan said. 'Jake, you know Kogan?' Robbie asked angrily. 'I saw him at the carnival last night, all locked up, so I let him out and let him stay in our spare room.' 'JAKE! That's Kogan! Kogan the Norpholian Bogan! He's the guy my team had to deal with!' Robbie screamed. 'Never try and save an alien without my permission!' Robbie said. He quickly reached for a couple of daggers hidden in his shoes. 'Let's go, Kogan!' He said. Just then, Jake's Rognitrix beeped. 'Rognitrix recharged, ready for activation' Jake activated it. 'Time to take the trash out!' He said. 'Deep Crusher!' he shouted. Deep Crusher was a giant humanoid alien with a floating skeleton head, a tail and fins coming off of his body. Deep Crusher lay on his elbows and knees. He grabbed Kogan and pushed him out of the house, then crawled out himself. When he stood up, he was taller than the whole house. He grabbed Kogan and slammed him down into the pool, creating a huge splash. Kogan sat up and rubbed his back in pain, then flew up to Deep Crusher's face and pushed it away. The detached head flew around on it's own. It flew over to Kogan and shot laser beams at him. Deep Crusher flew back onto his body. He grabbed Kogan, raised him to his face and tried to shoot lasers from his eyes again, but nothing happened. 'Dang it! I can only shoot lasers when my face is off my body!' Deep Crusher shouted. He ran off with Kogan in his hands and dived into the ocean behind his house. He swam deeper and deeper with Kogan kicking and punching his fists. Finally, after Deep Crusher was 60 feet under water, he threw Kogan as far down into the ocean as he could. Deep Crusher swam to the surface and spoke to Robbie. 'I'm so sorry. I will never make a mistake like that, ever again!' He said. 'Don't worry about it, Jake. Right now we got to worry about mum and dad finding out, do you think you could probably put everything back into the house?' Deep Crushers face lit up and he started work. On the ocean surface, a small UFO was hovering, watching everything that had just happened. It randomly flew away as fast as it could, revealing air bubbles popping beneath him. Major Events *Jake uses Dugger, Riff Raff & Deep Crusher for the first time Characters *Jake *Robert *Nate *Charlotte Villains *Thundorians (2x) *Kogan Aliens Used *Swift *Dugger (Debut; Mistransformation - selected alien was FuzzBall) *Riff Raff (Debut) *Deep Crusher (Debut) Trivia *More of Robert's alien history is revealed *Jake seems to have transformed into FuzzBall and Dugger offscreen because he knew their names and powers *''The UFO at the end is very important to the series!'' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:ET